


Was this a Reunion?

by Disaster_writesVLD (Disaster_Writes)



Series: Adashicember ficlets [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam Lives, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post S7, Shiro's a disaster, mentions of drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disaster_Writes/pseuds/Disaster_writesVLD
Summary: Shiro stresses of being the Commander of the Atlas, Old demons rise up and haunt Shiro. Adam was found and is healing, the two are general disasters.





	Was this a Reunion?

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed 12/2/18

Shiro sighed as he looked at the Datapad in front of him, grey eyes were exhausted as he gave an exhausted blink. He shook his head as he put down the report; things were going smoothly. Earth and the Garrison were rebuilding after Sendak and the Galra, but they still had quite the long way to go. Rolling his lips, the Commander of the Atlas walked out of his office. White hair was a mess as he raked his fingers through the strands, dark circles were under his eyes. His foot falls echoed through the main hall of the Garrison, stilling before the Memorial. How long had it been since he learned of Adam’s death? Five months? He was still mourning, not letting the others find out how deeply he was affected. How he wished every day that Adam was alive and by his side. A frown grew on Takashi’s lips as he walked up to the memorial and brushed his fingers over Adam’s plaque. 

Footfalls walked up to him, a firm hand landed on Shiro’s shoulder. “Kid, there is something you need to see.” Came the rather gruff voice of Iverson, the man had lessened in intensity over the years but he still held command to most of the Garrison. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” The man managed to steer the melancholy Shiro away from the wall. Iverson could tell that the young man had little to no sleep. His posture was hunched, and the exhausted gaze was a big giveaway. 

“I can’t put it off till tomorrow?” Came Shiro’s exhausted and drawn out tone. Grey eyes rose to look at Iverson, silently thankful that the older man was here. The shake of Iverson’s head made Takashi groan internally; great, he had to put on a fake smile. He sighed and let himself be steered towards the medical wing of the Garrison’s main building. His exhaustion evaporated and was replaced by confusion. “Okay, Why are we here? Did Lance get his hand stuck in the peanut butter jar? Did Keith finally stab someone with his knife?” He didn’t mean to sound so deadpan but it did absolutely come out like that. It earned a chuckle from Iverson as the pair stopped in front of the door. 

“Not quite. There is someone who wants to see you though.” Iverson reassured the man. Sure, he wasn’t the best at bedside manners but damn it all; he hated Takashi like this. Takashi was one of the best pilots that the Garrison has ever had, his next closest rival was Adam. Iverson smirked and gave the man a small nudge as he opened the door; he got an incredulous look but it was worth it when the door closed behind Shiro. The man needed this; he needed closure. 

Shiro shot a glare of daggers to the closed door; he was uncomfortable about hospitals ever since his diagnosis. The beeping of machines brought Shiro’s attention forward, the room was dark except for the light of the TV and the screens. Who would keep the lights off? Granted the person in the room was probably sleeping or didn’t mind sitting in the dark. With quiet steps, Shiro walked more into the room. Well, there was definitely a body in the bed- Wait, He knew that form. Gray eyes widened as he took in the battered form of Adam, How? Sanda said that he was dead? How the hell was he alive?

“You can turn on the lights.” A gravelly voice spoke from the bed, causing Shiro to yelp and jump up in surprise. Scrambling, Takashi turned on the overhead lights; his gaze landing on a man’s face. His honey skin had pink scars covering the right side of his face. The eye was a pale gray color, obviously blind in that one eye to a degree. Sandy brown hair was long and covering the left side of his face. An emerald eye watched from underneath the strands. “I’m a bit of a mess, huh?” Came the somewhat amused tone, bandages covered his chest and arms. 

“Adam?” Came Shiro’s breathless voice, closing the distance a little and observing the other. He was alive? By the scarring, it was a miracle that he was alive. Shiro’s hands felt numb as he reached out, touching Adam’s hand. He- he was really here; this wasn’t another hallucination. Grabbing a chair, Shiro pulled it up to the bed. He sat down and took a deep breath; he was caught up in his head as Adam squeezed his hand. Shiro’s eyes lifted to look right at Adam again. God, he looked like a mess to the other man, everything about him was off and scattered it seemed. 

“You look like shit, ‘Kashi.” Adam gave a hum and reached up, letting go of Takashi’s hand in favor of cupping his cheek. “How much sleep have you gotten since you came back?” Worry was etched on Adam’s face; he didn’t like this. Not one bit. Taking a breath, he observed Takashi. He noticed how he had the bags under his eyes, his pale skin was even paler than normal. His hair was white now, it gave off a silver fox vibe. The scar was nothing new to Adam, he saw the feeds when Shiro first returned. The emerald gaze landed on Shiro’s new arm. Floating huh? Well, this was definitely interesting. It wasn’t like the one he had before. “Have you been drinking again?” Came the dreaded question. 

Shiro couldn’t keep the sigh out his voice or well, hide it. “I- Yeah, I have.” He admitted as he rubbed his neck and leaned back a little. He reached up and put Adam’s hand on the bed. “It’s not bad but- It passes the time. I know I should stop but, I thought you were dead, Adam.” He shook his head. “Sleep? I get enough to function.” He replied as he shook his head. Giving a slow blink he couldn’t help the apprehensive noise that left him. “Adam… I’m sorry. For everything.” 

Adam raised a brow before giving a soft rumble. “Takashi. You wanted to pursue your dream of going out to space. I know I was a bit protective, but I was worried. I was worried that you were going to die and well, leave me here.” He gave a small shrug and rolled his shoulder. “Our break up wasn’t pretty but at least we got closure yeah? Even if we went our separate ways.” Adam glanced to the door and back at Shiro. 

“Yeah... I guess we did. Adam, What are we now?” Takashi asked as he shook his head, hands folded in his lap as he waited with bated breath. This wasn’t going as planned, hell; none of this is. He wanted to hold Adam but he knew that it wasn’t the right thing to do, not while the other was in the hospital. 

“Friends? I can deal with that for now. I’m not sure I want to be anything more for now. I’d love to get out of this bed first.” Came the low chuckle from Adam. He wasn’t sure he wanted Shiro; they’ve changed too much to just jump back into old habits. The man looked back over as he heard the chair scrape against the floor, Shiro was getting up. He guessed that their visit was over. 

“We can do that.” The warm look from Shiro was slightly off-putting but he masked his disappointment with it. “Hey, I have to go and get some rest. I’ll visit you tomorrow, alright?” Shiro offered, giving a playful pat to Adam’s head before walking away. “And, Adam,” He called over his shoulder. “I’ll see if I can get you in the air when you’re fully healed, Flyboy.”

Adam’s chuckle was worth it as Shiro closed the door and leaned against the wall. A tear escaped his eye, god; his heart hurt but he had to stay strong. He felt arms surround him, he cracked open an eye to see a mop of chestnut hair. He leaned down and burrowed his face in the other’s hair. He needed this, maybe he could move on finally. It’d be nice. 


End file.
